The assembly of certain types of components may require metal parts to be joined by welding or brazing without thermally damaging nearby portions of the same component that may be more sensitive to heat. For example, when assembling a stator of an electric motor, the copper wires of different phase windings distributed around the stator core typically have to be joined to a copper tab within a connection ring in order to electrically connect the phase windings to an external power source. The copper tab is usually held in a polymer body and includes a depressed well that receives protruding ends of the copper wires. These protruding ends of the copper wires have to be welded or brazed to the copper tab within the depressed well without thermally damaging the surrounding polymer body, the enamel that surrounds the copper wires, the insulation between stator core laminations, and/or the insulation within the stator core slots. Moreover, to further complicate the joining process, only single-side access is typically available to the protruding ends of the copper wires, which limits the available welding/brazing techniques that can be employed.